ike len ka?
by AisuArisu
Summary: kaito dan len pergi ke taman hiburan! semuanya berjalan normal sebelum.. first time making fics! RnR pls? :3


Pertama kalinya bikin fanfic! maaf kalo jelek everyone!

* * *

_ "Kimi wa boku ga daisuki sou deshou?_

_ Rerere-renai itashimasuyonee?_

_ Boku to! Namaiki de sumimasen.."_

Kaito mengacungkan ibu jari kepada anak lelaki di dalam studio sebagai tanda oke. Anak itu dengan segera menghambur ke arahnya. Kuncir kecil di belakang kepalanya bergoyang-goyang lucu setiap kali ia melangkah.

"Terima kasih kerjasamanya, Len. Harus kuakui, perkembanganmu sangat pesat.. Kerja yang bagus," puji Kaito.

"Ah, tidak," anak lelaki itu merendah, "ini semua berkat Kai-nii yang sudah melatih dan memproses laguku."

"Hahaha, bisa saja kamu.." canda pemuda berambut biru itu sambil mengacak rambut Len. "Oh iya, mumpung kerjaan kita bulan ini sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan? Ajak Rin-nee, Miku-nee dan Meiko-san juga.."

"Benar? Yeey!"

.

"Miku-chan, aku mau beli es krim dulu ya?"

"Lagi, Kaito? Kau sudah makan lima hari ini," balas gadis berkuncir dua itu jengkel. "Ya sudah, terserahmu lah. Tapi cepat, sebentar lagi taman hiburan ini akan tutup!"

"Oke, oke! Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aku! Aku!" seru Len bersemangat, "ikut, Rin?"

Kakak kembar Len menggeleng. "Ngga ah. Aku minta punyamu aja.."

"Sip! Oniisan, ayo kita pergi!" Len menggandeng tangan Kaito dan ikut berlari.

.

"Terima kasih banyak.."

Kaito mengambil es krim yang telah dibelinya; _triple stack_ es krim vanila-Häagen Dazs tentunya-untuk dirinya, serta _popsicle_ soda bar untuk Len.

Lelaki berambut biru itu kemudian menyodorkan soda bar itu kepada remaja kecil di sebelahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana ia menyobek bungkusnya dengan tak sabar dan menjilat permukaan _popsicle _yang dingin dan manis itu.

Dan entah kenapa, setiap jilatan yang diberikan anak itu membuat darah Kaito berdesir cepat dibawah kulitnya, terutama-yang tak akan diakuinya-di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kai-nii? Nii-san? KAITO ONIISAN!"

Kaito tersentak dari lamunannya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkejut mendapati remaja berambut pirang itu hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya, menjilat es krim meleleh yang dilupakannya. Seketika wajahnya memerah.

"WAAAHH LEEEENNNN?" Kaito berseru, shock. Len terkikik geli melihat reaksi 'kakak'nya.

Kaito memandang es krim dan adiknya bergantian, yang masih geli menertawakannya. Harus ia akui, Len memang terlihat sangat manis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengulurkan tangan dan membawa anak itu lebih dekat dengannya. Remaja itu mendesah ketika Kaito menjilat pipinya.

"N..nii-san.."

"Ada es krim di pipimu, Len," jawab Kaito santai sementara remaja kecil itu kini wajahnya memerah dengan tak terkendali.

"Umm.. Oh iya, Kaito-nii," ujar Len setelah beberapa lama, "Kita sudah berjalan selama hampir 1 jam. Apa kita tidak..._tersesat_?"

_ Benar juga,_ pikir lelaki berambut biru itu.. Rasanya ia ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok agar kebodohannya menghilang. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Meiko melarangnya pergi sendirian; karena kebodohan sering menyesatkannya, bahkan di taman hiburan sekalipun.

"Kita ke pintu gerbang terdekat.."

.

"Sial, terkunci!" Kaito mengumpat kesal dan menendang jeruji gerbang tersebut..

"Wajar, nii-san, taman hiburan ini tutup 1 jam yang lalu.."

"Gerbang yang lain?"

Len mengecek peta yang dari tadi dikantunginya, "Satu-satunya hanyalah pintu utama tempat kita tadi, persis di seberang pintu ini."

"Oke, kita kesana."

"Tapi nii-san, aku sudah tak kuat berjalan lagi. Capeek..."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dulu yang ke sana, kau tunggu disini."

"Kai-nii.." ujar Len lagi. Ia menarik tangan Kaito, menautkan jari-nya kepada jemari lelaki yang lebih tua itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," katanya setengah berbisik.

Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum simpati melihat adiknya yang sehari-hari terlihat dewasa menjadi bersikap polos bila bersamanya. "Tentu, kakak akan selalu disini, Len," balasnya sambil tertawa pelan dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Oh iya, karena kau sudah lelah, mungkin lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar di hall terdekat.."

Remaja kecil itu terdiam ketika lelaki berambut biru itu melilitkan scarf ke lehernya dan menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan. Len membenamkan wajahnya ke dada kakaknya yang hangat..

.

"Trims, Kai-nii.." Len berujar ketika Kaito menurunkan dan menyandarkannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai tanda balasan.

"Oh iya, aku telpon Rin dulu," remaja berambut pirang itu kemudian merogoh hp dari saku celananya dan memutar nomor kakak kembarnya, tapi jawaban tak kunjung datang.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada biip.."

Len hanya menghela napas, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan. Tentu saja mereka sedang tidur. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.

"Tidak bisa, nii-san. Mailbox.. Mungkin kita harus menginap disini.."

Tak ada jawaban. Kaito sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Penasaran, Len mengulurkan tangan menyentuh bahu pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. "Nii-san? Kaito nii-sa...umph!"

Ucapan Len terhenti ketika sedetik kemudian ia mendapati bibirnya telah terperangkap oleh mulut Kaito. Ia mengerang lembut saat lidah lelaki berambut biru itu kini menjilat dan mengisap bibir bagian bawahnya, mengharap remaja itu membiarkannya masuk.

Len menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidah hangat pemuda itu menjelajahi setiap inci dari rongga mulutnya. Ia meronta, ia _ingin_ meronta. Tapi cengkeraman Kaito membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, lagipula ia tak bisa menolak bagaimana buaian ekstasi dari rasa samar vanilla di lidah Kaito membiusnya.

Kaito sendiri belum puas hanya dengan mendominasi bibir remaja itu saja, ia ingin lebih. Ia pun menyelipkan tangannya ke balik baju remaja itu dan meraba perutnya hingga ke dada. Ia menemukan titik persis di atas dadanya, sebuah bagian yang lunak dan lembut, ia pun mulai bermain dengan benda tersebut, membuat lelaki di bawahnya mendesis dan mengerang keras. Kaito terangsang lebih cepat..

Len dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar dan mati rasa. Paru-parunya kering kekurangan udara. Ia ingin melepaskan dirinya tapi ia tak mampu-atau sebagian tak mau, ia tersengal. "Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" gumamnya tak jelas karena Kaito masih mengambil alih mulutnya.

"Kau pikir apa?" lelaki berambut biru menjawab tak sabar setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Suaranya mendadak serak dan ia dapat mendengar nafsu besar yang gagal disembunyikannya. "Sekarang jawab, apa kau akan membiarkanku begini?"

Jika ia tak berpikir panjang, mungkin Len dengan segera berseru 'ya', tapi ia setidaknya masih punya harga diri. Ia pun menunda jawabannya dengan terdiam dan menunduk, sekedar jual mahal.

"Tidak ada jawaban berarti kuanggap 'ya'.."

"Eeh, curang!"

"Tanpa mendengar jawabanmu pun aku sudah tahu, dari matamu." Lelaki berambut itu menelusuri paha bagian dalam Len untuk membuka resleting celananya.

.

Mata Kaito semakin berat karena lelah dan mengantuk, tapi ia tak bisa tidur. Titik keringat yang muncul di dahi dan tubuhnya hampir mengering, membuat tubuhnya semakin dingin. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil jaketnya dengan gerakan seminimal mungkin agar remaja yang sedang meringkuk di dadanya ini tidak terbangun. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda kecil dan keras, sebuah hp. Hp Len, lebih tepatnya.

Pemuda berambut itu merasa aneh melihat benda itu, karena, entah kenapa, ia merasa hp itu masih.._aktif_? Penasaran, ia membuka kunci _keypad-_nya. Kaito cukup terkejut mendapati tulisan yang tertera layar hp itu:

_ Calling...Rin-Nee (01:28:35)_

Kenapa? Karena segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Rin tidaklah bagus.

Ia mencoba mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi 1 jam 28 menit yang lalu. Yang dapat ia ingat, saat itu Len menelpon Rin namun gadis itu tak mengangkat dan ia justru tersambung ke mailbox.. Sekali lagi;_ mailbox_..

Kengerian merambati tubuh Kaito. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika Rin mendengarnya esok pagi dan dengan segera memberitahu orang-orang di rumah, atau lebih buruk lagi, segera ia_ upload_ ke Nico. Atau mungkin keduanya. _Image_-nya sebagai 'Kakak yang Baik' akan turun drastis menjadi 'Cowok Pedofil dan Maniak'. Sedangkan orang-orang rumah pasti akan menghajarnya habis-habisan saat ia pulang nanti, terutama Meiko (yang selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menyiksanya).

_ Len harus tahu mengenai hal ini,_ pikir pemuda berambut biru itu. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala remaja yang tertidur pulas di dadanya untuk membangunkannya. "Len, Len, bangun."

Remaja berambut pirang itu menggeliat dan mendesah lembut, "Nggh..apasihniisaan.." gumamnya manja sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggul Kaito sementara kepalanya dibenamkan lebih dalam ke dada Kaito yang hanya dilapisi selembar kaos hitam yang tipis dan ketat..

"Lihat ini," ujar lelaki itu sambil menyodorkan hp itu ke depan muka Len.

Perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagi Len untuk mencermati tulisan yang tertera di monitornya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengutuk, "Wtf, kurang ajar! Rrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!"

~~end~~


End file.
